1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to digital logic circuits, including memory cells and logic gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Integrated circuit logic designers have traditionally preferred enhancement-mode devices as drivers. However, because junction-controlled devices suffer from an unrestricted voltage swing of about three-fourths of a volt, using such transistors to achieve logic circuits with large noise margins and symmetric "rail-to-rail" logic swings has been difficult. Today's successful bipolar digital logic families (CML and ECL) switch substantial amounts of current to achieve well-defined logic states. The resulting logic swings, however, are typically less than one volt.
There is a continuing need for improved integrated circuit logic which will achieve performance characteristics which more closely approach the ideal properties and characteristics for a logic element.